Secret Admirer
by Britt Davis
Summary: One shot HR fluff in all it's glory. R&R y'all!


Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry, Ron or Hermione. So there.  
  
AN: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!! W00t! So I woke up this morning and I wanted to write fluff. So I did. I love all you fluff writers out there! H/R forever! By the way, if this stinks, it is my first fluff piece so don't be too harsh.  
  
Secret Admirer  
  
The halls of Hogwarts were silent and deserted at 9:30pm. Everyone was in their common rooms studying, talking and laughing with their friends. Everyone except for one silent sixth year, that is.  
Harry Potter crept down the hallway under his invisibility cloak. His destination was the Prefect's room and he was determined to get there in time. On his way he could barely contain his excitement. He felt like a criminal mastermind, waiting to see his great plan work out. The boy who lived was slightly prone to exaggeration, he was no evil genius, he was just trying to set up his two best friends.  
His plan had been a good one though. He had sent (by school owl) a letter to each of his friends saying that a secret admirer wanted to meet them in the Prefect's room at 10:00. Now he was heading there to watch and see what happened.  
He reached the room and settled down to wait. The first time the door opened Harry jumped, startled, but was relieved to see a head of bushy brown hair poking into room. The door opened wider and his friend Hermione Granger was revealed. She looked around the room nervously, smoothing her hair. When she saw no one she also took a chair and said to herself "Well, I am early. I'll wait, but if this is another trick from that weasel Malfoy, he's going to pay."  
Harry, barely 5 feet from his friend, realized that she could probably hear every breath he took in the silent room and was about to find out how long he could hold his breath when the door opened again. He looked up, and up some more to see the freckles and bright red hair of his tall friend Ron Weasley. He then looked to see Hermione's reaction. What he saw both surprised him and the already shocked Ron.  
Hermione stood quickly and snapped "Ron what are you doing here at this hour of the night?"  
"Um....nothing. What are you doing here?"  
"I just, um, left a book here. I was just leaving." Was the embarrassed answer.  
The boy who lived was about to heave a sigh at the hopelessness of his friends when Hermione said in a small voice. "You probably wouldn't care, but I'm here because I got a note from a secret admirer asking me to meet him here."  
"And you came??? Hermione that was stupid! What if it was some dark wizard trying to trap you?" Ron replied shrilly.  
"Oh, why is it impossible that I should have a secret admirer? It always has to be a Dark wizard!"  
"It's not...I didn't mean it like that! I..." A flustered Ron trailed off into silence and Harry almost laughed at how well his face matched his flaming red hair.  
"I mean, I'm sure you could have a secret admirer." Ron admitted. Both of them looked at their shoes for an uncomfortable moment and then Hermione took a deep breath, stamped her foot and said "Ron, do you like me or not?"  
Harry held his breath, but Ron reacted quickly. He crossed the room in 2 steps and hugged Hermione close to him. "Of course I like you." He said. "I love you." Any normal girl at this moment might have hugged him back or kissed him and cried, "I love you too!" But Hermione Granger was not a normal girl. Instead she pulled pack and slapped him across the face. Ron and Harry both stared at her, shocked. "If you love me, why'd you wait this long to say something?" Hermione demanded. Ron simply stood there gaping at her, which made her giggle. She finally threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. As Harry Potter slipped quietly out the door he heard Ron say uncomfortably "eer, I suppose that means you love me too?" If he had stayed a moment later he would have heard Hermione whisper "of course" and then begin to kiss him thoroughly. But as it was Harry Potter quietly closed the door behind him and let out a triumphant yell. He also attempted a triumphant cartwheel. But though he could overcome dark wizards, he could not overcome his own clumsiness. Had Ron and Hermione stopped kissing long enough to come outside, they would have found their friend, the boy who lived, sprawled across the floor, tangled in his own invisibility cloak. 


End file.
